


cuddle pile (goodnight)

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, OT5, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: yanjun's bed is big. yanjun himself is warm. a cuddle pile ensues.





	cuddle pile (goodnight)

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe.  
  
Yanjun groaned at the sudden weight on his chest. He'd been napping peacefully when this thing landed on top of him, knocking the breath out of him in an elaborated 'oof'. His hands absentmindedly pushed at the heavy thing - person - and he heard it whine in response.  
  
"Stoooop," Zhengting whined again. His head sounded like it was somewhere near his right side.  
  
"Get off of me then." Yanjun retorted, still pushing at the body draped on top of him. "Or I'll tickle you."  
  
The threat didn't bother Zhengting. "No. I'm tired, and you're here; so cuddle me."  
  
He felt fingers trying to wriggle their way under him, squeezing past his armpits so that a pair of arms could wrap themselves around Yanjun. Zhengting laid his head down on his chest, ear against the beating of his heart, crown tickling Yanjun's chin. He mumbled a protest, still pushing at Zhengting's form - albeit half-heartedly now - before his hands finally settled on the small of Zhengting's back. Sleep came back to Yanjun once they've both settled down, Zhengting's even breathing sounding soft to Yanjun's ears.  
  
When Yanjun awoke, it wasn't as rudely as it was before. Fingernails were scratching at his scalp softly, gently, in a soothing manner that was lulling him back to sleep. A quiet groan of appreciation left him, and maybe he might have smiled a little at the treatment. Maaaybe he might have groaned in protest too when the fingers stopped and he heard a chuckle somewhere above him.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" Xukun asked. At Yanjun's negative grunt, another chuckle was heard. "Couldn't help myself. Mind if I joined you?"  
  
Yanjun said something - nothing discernable but it was an affirmative at least. There was a little shuffling, legs and arms crawling around two sleeping forms, Xukun placing himself on Yanjun's right. The arm digging into his right shoulder blade was pulled away gently and he felt Zhengting shift on top of him, head turning to the other side in the other direction.   
  
He's conscious enough he thought, to pull an arm away from Zhengting and extend it out; palm up, stretched away from him. Xukun's head placed itself on his bicep, and a sleepy sigh escaped Xukun. Fingers found themselves on Yanjun's scalp again, scratching once more. Yanjun was already asleep.  
  
The next time he woke up, Yanjun was more or less awake enough to respond. Someone was playing with his outstretched fingers, pushing at the fingertips with their own. This time, he opened his eyes.  
  
Ziyi noticed, his gaze glancing upwards to meet Yanjun's. His hair was down and wet; he was changed out of his work clothes and into a shirt and sweatpants. A smile graced his lips, and the eyebags became more pronounced. Yanjun twitched his fingers, the ones Ziyi was playing with; motioned for him to join them. The other's face glowed, breaking out into a huge grin.  
  
He turned and lied down, legs swinging up onto the bed. Ziyi leaned against Xukun, the younger's side serving as a pillow.   
  
Yanjun made a cursory glance at his current situation. Zhengting was still on top of him, facing Xukun, legs tangled with Yanjun's; one hand laced with Xukun's, who was curled up against Yanjun, asleep as well. They were both out of their working clothes and bare-faced too.  
  
Ziyi's calloused hand touched Yanjun's, and they immediately grabbed the other, holding hands. Yanjun closed his eyes once more, listening to the even breathing and soft snorings around him.   
  
Sleep took him again. Another person woke him up again.  
  
Zhangjing quickly put a finger up to his lips, signing him to keep quiet; three blankets and two large pillows were in his arms. Yanjun watched him place the warm coverings over them - one large one around Zhengting, Xukun, and Yanjun; another around Ziyi. He gently moved Xukun's head onto one pillow, then Ziyi's onto the other. The last blanket he wrapped around himself before he climbed onto the large bed. Zhangjing sat beside Ziyi, careful of their outstretched arms.  
  
"The kids are asleep." Zhangjing whispered. "They're having their own cuddle party on Justin's bed."  
  
Yanjun let out a quiet snort. "Lesser bodies for him to worry about, then."  
  
Zhangjing laughed softly. "To be fair, you do have the largest bed."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Yanjun responded with a, "Oh so you're all only here for the bed then? I should kick all of you off right now."  
  
He didn't though, never had to and probably never will. Zhangjing rolled his own eyes at Yanjun, scoffed once, then bid him goodnight. Snuggling up next to Ziyi, sharing the pillow; sighing as Ziyi turned in his sleep to wrap an arm around the smaller boy.  
  
The blinds were closed, but moonlight slipped through the small openings to shine on them. The digital alarm clock on his bedside read 12:09 AM, a little over two hours later, after Yanjun showered and went to bed. Schedules were a burden sometimes, and it weighed on them all heavily as the days passed.  
  
Yanjun inhaled deeply, closing his eyes once more. Nuzzled into the bed of hair beneath his chin, rubbed the hand in one palm, and whispered a simple 'goodnight'; before falling asleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
